


Stay with me?

by psiikj4k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiikj4k/pseuds/psiikj4k
Summary: Dave is having a bad night and goes to Karkat for comfort.





	Stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fluffy oneshot I wrote to try to get back into writing fanfic! Hope you guys like it

Karkat was sitting in bed, reading a romance novel, when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock, confused. Who could be knocking at 1am?

“Karkat?” A small voice called from the other side of the door. “Are you still awake?”

Karkat’s eyes widened. It was Dave, and he sounded upset. He practically jumped out of bed and rushed over to the door, pulling it open. Dave stood awkwardly, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, and faint tear tracks that he wasn’t able to get rid of streaking down his face.

“Hey, what’s up? Is everything okay?” Karkat asked.

“Dunno, bad night.”

A “bad night” for Dave was a night when all the old thoughts about his Bro, all the past trauma wouldn’t leave him alone. It usually brought horrible nightmares, so Dave didn’t sleep to avoid them. He always tried to deal with it alone, but this time it was too much for him, and decided to ask Karkat for help.

“Can I just…stay with you for a bit?” Dave asked quietly.

“Of course, come on.” Karkat answered, moving out of the doorway.

Dave slowly shuffled into Karkat’s room, looking at the floor. Karkat closed the door and guided Dave to sit on the bed with him.

“Okay, how long have you been awake?”

“Uh…a couple days, I guess.”

“Do you want to lay down here for a bit? I’m worried, no one should stay awake that long.”

“…you’ll stay?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to leave you alone.”

Karkat sat on one side of the bed and picked up his book as Dave crawled in next to him, laying down. Karkat tried to keep reading, but was distracted by the feeling of Dave’s eyes on him. After half an hour of this feeling, he looked over at Dave and saw him still wide awake, looking like he wanted to say something.

“What’s up?” Karkat finally asked.

Dave sat up a bit, avoiding Karkat’s gaze.

“I…was kind of wondering if it would be weird to ask you to read to me a bit?” Dave answered, speaking so fast Karkat almost didn’t understand him.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…I dunno, I kind of wanted to focus on something and I really like your voice so…” Dave kept talking, his face a light shade of pink as he rambled on.

Karkat blushed slightly at the last part, caught off guard.

“Y-yeah, why not? I’ll read to you.” He interrupted Dave, who was still mumbling mostly to himself.

Dave smiled a bit and scooted closer as Karkat began reading. He let his eyes close as he focused on Karkat’s quiet voice, and leaned his head on Karkat’s shoulder.

By the time the chapter was finished, Dave was completely asleep. Karkat looked over at him and smiled fondly, easing him off his shoulder and onto the pillow. He turned off the lamp and lay down, falling asleep after a few minutes. However, those few minutes were enough for him to feel Dave pull him closer in his sleep, and to cuddle him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written fanfic in like 3 years, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
